


Car Games

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Based on something my family used to do (without the sexual overtones xD) to pass the time on a long road trip!





	

Title: Car Games  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: You know the drill as well as I! *sobs*  
Warnings: AU, OOC, humor, some sap, fluff, silly, shounen ai, hinted yaoi, lewd comments on license plates!  
Pairings: HA NONE!! TAKE THAT!!  
Rating: PG-13 for the lewd comments…  
Note: I know I have other stuff to work on, but my brain is refusing! So, out comes this piece of inanity. Also, thanks to Hawkcloud for the help! Enjoy! Please Review!

‘thoughts’

If there is one thing to remember when going on a road trip with five guys known to go on occasional destructive streaks, it’s this: NEVER…GIVE…DUO….SUGAR!!

“Duo! Damn you will you sit down!?” Wufei shouted from the passenger seat. Currently, he was pushing said pilot’s face from his for the tenth time on their trip.

Trowa sweatdropped as he drove along. ‘We’ve only been on the road for half an hour and Wufei’s already given five death threats, had to be stopped from choking Duo, and has had seven nose bleeds. And Heero’s been no better…’ he thought to himself as he listened to Duo whine.

“Aw come on ‘Fei! I just wanted to see if that guy was awake!” Duo pouted as he snuggled back between Heero and Quatre. He sighed loudly. “Could we at least turn on the radio!?” he whined again.

Wufei growled, but sighed when Trowa reached for the radio, turning it on. Duo crowed as soon as he heard the music and began bouncing as he sang along. “I see Angela, Pamela Sandra, and Rita and you know as you go they only gettin' sweeta.” Then, he grinned evilly as the song went on and joined in again at the refrain. “A little bit of Heero in my life….a little bit of Duo by my side…a little bit of Trowa’s all I need…a little bit of Quatre’s all I see…a little bit of Wufei in the sun….a little bit of Zechsy all night long…a little bit of Treize here I am…a little bit of you makes me your man.” The longhaired pilot grinned as he tickled Quatre under his chin, earning a shy giggle from the blond as he finished the refrain. 

He looked up and smiled innocently as he saw the half horrified half death glares he was receiving from Wufei and Heero. “Wha?”

Growling as his eye twitched, Wufei shut the radio off in irritation. “Idiot…” Quatre stifled a snicker as Trowa was seen to be hiding a grin.

Duo sighed as he fidgeted, muttering, “Bored bored bored bored BORED!” He sighed again in annoyance as he looked around, trying to find something to do.

Suddenly, he grinned as an almost evil glimmer came to his eyes. “Let’s play a game!” he cried in excitement, earning a groan from Wufei and an almost growl from Heero.

“What game, Duo?” Quatre asked in interest, covering for the other, less enthusiastic replies.

“It’s simple really…all you do is make up sayings from the letters and numbers on the license plates of other cars. The numbers can be names or words, while any spaces count as the words ‘with’, ‘of’, ‘from’, ‘to’, ‘at’, or ‘do’.” Duo explained then gazed at the first car plate he saw. He smirked as he said, “Ah, here we go. TUD 520…Tied Up Duo with Wufei to Zero!”

Wufei stared at him, red-faced, as Quatre and Trowa laughed. “D-Damn you!! I’d never…how could…ARG!” Wufei spluttered in rage as Duo flashed the ‘V’ sign and grinned.

“It’s just a game, ‘Fei! Now….Quatre! Why don’t you try?” Duo suggested as he laughed lightly.

Quatre snickered and looked ahead at the next car they were passing. “Hmm….CDU 784.” Quatre frowned cutely as he thought. “Carrying Duo Up Seven Otto Quads,” he said and giggled at the stupid saying with Duo. Wufei cocked an eyebrow as Trowa smirked. Heero just continued staring out the window.

“That was great, Q! Hey Tro! Wanna try?” Duo asked as he grinned.

Trowa nodded as he drove along then cocked an eyebrow as he saw his target. “WSAH214….interesting. Duo, is there a ban on content?” he asked lightly.

Duo stared at Trowa’s reflection, then leered. “Nope…no bans at all,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Mmm…good,” Trowa purred out, surprising them all. He grinned as he said, “Wufei’s Sucking As Hard Duo Won Quatre.”

They all stared at Trowa in shock, though Heero and Wufei’s eyes were twitching. Duo then grinned widely. “Why Tro-man…I didn’t know you had it in you!” he leered and Trowa chuckled softly.

“I don’t believe this…I’m in a car full of perverts….” Wufei muttered as his eye twitched.

Duo chuckled. “It’s just a game, ‘Fei! Why don’t you give it a try?” he commented as he poked the Nataku pilot. Tossing Duo an icy glare, Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and glared out the window silently. Shrugging, Duo grinned as he saw another plate. “ZRA 934…hmm let’s see…ah! I got it! Zechs Ran Around with Noin, Trowa, and Quatre!” he cried then snickered.

Quatre giggled. “Was that with or without clothes?” he asked innocently.

Duo grinned. “I’ll leave that up to you!” he replied as he nudged the blond.

They continued the game for a while, and even Wufei joined in eventually when he saw a challenging plate. The phrases, albeit innocent at first, began to get more raunchy as the hours passed. And all of the pilots found that they were having some…interesting reactions.

“All right! Here’s a good one! 683751M….ooo tricky! Who wants to try?” Duo called as he shifted. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his thigh and grinned at Quatre, who returned the grin.

“I’ll try,” Heero stated, smirking as they all looked at him in shock. He had been silent the whole time, but he had been just as affected by their game as the others. He looked up and said, “Zechs Ate Trowa Seven Times while Wufei and Heero Made-out.” He looked back down and smirked as he saw the flushed stares he was receiving.

Suddenly, the car began to slow as Trowa took an exit. He pulled into a hotel parking lot and got out with Heero. Duo grinned widely. “Now…let the real games begin!”

Owari! ~_^


End file.
